


The Ogiyevich Case

by Melime



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death Fix, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Mission Fic, Rescue Missions, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: A new case brings the ICC team a chance to bring the man responsible for Anne-Marie's death to justice, but the investigation reveals something no one would have expected.





	The Ogiyevich Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athersgeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athersgeo/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O Caso Ogiyevich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399404) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Thank you to my beta T.
> 
> Warning: the case is about a human trafficker, and there are some mild implied references to sexual exploitation, however, there are no actual instances of sexual abuse, not even past or off-screen.

Anne-Marie was dead.

This wasn’t easy to accept, and Eva tried to hold on to blissful denial for as long as she could. If it wasn’t for the DNA test, if she hadn’t seen the burnt body recovered with Anne-Marie’s belongings, if all the evidence hadn’t piled up to a point where she could no longer ignore what was right in front in her, she wouldn’t have believed it. She was in love, had just recognized her feelings for Anne-Marie, and love was making her blind. She would have kept looking for Anne-Marie no matter what.

And perhaps that’s what she should have done.

It started with a case, one that was handed to them by Dorn with a warning. It was a chance to dismantle an entire branch of a trafficking ring, and if they played their cards right, maybe even catch the leader. But that wasn’t the reason why Dorn had warned them so carefully. This trafficker was, albeit indirectly, the reason why Anne-Marie was no longer with them.

He was the one she was after when the accident happened, he was the one who would stop at nothing to prevent Anne-Marie from building a case against him. Convicting him would be difficult, if not impossible, but Dorn demanded their word that they would bring him in alive, it was his only condition to give them the information they needed to find him, that they wouldn’t just shoot him on sight for what he did to her. Whether or not they would keep their word was yet to be seen.

“Eva, do you have a moment?” Sebastian asked her aside as they were preparing themselves to leave.

“Sure, what is it?” Eva asked, grabbing her coat.

“Not here,” he said, lower. He looked around discreetly, then pointed at the other room.

“What happened? You seem worried,” she said, as soon as they arrived.

“I found something when I was looking into Ogiyevich, but I don’t know what to make of it, so I didn’t want to tell the others yet.”

He seemed worried, it had to be serious.

“What is it? Just say it.”

“I found some e-mails between him and his cousin, he was bragging about his ‘little French bird’.”

“It’s not unusual for traffickers to have a favorite.”

“No, but I think she’s police. There are numerous references to her ‘thinking she could take him down’ and ‘thinking they could protect her’.”

“Could be police, or an informant. Anyway, she might have the information we need to convict him, if we can get to her.”

“There’s one more thing.” He hesitated, not sure of how he could say it. “He starts talking about her just after Anne-Marie’s… I think she was working with Anne-Marie on this case. I know French police didn’t say anything about that, but they did say she didn’t give them all she had or how she got it.”

Eva closed her hands into fists. It had been nearly two months since Anne-Marie’s passing, and the pain was still as fresh as it had been when the DNA results came back. “We’ll find her. Anne-Marie died trying to stop him, we’ll finish the job for her.”

“I’ll go tell the others finding her is a priority.”

Eva nodded. As much as she wanted to kill the bastard, she knew Dorn was right, he had to be brought to justice.

\---

The girl gave them a clear path to follow. At first, they were supposed to investigate Ogiyevich without letting him know they were on to him, but if she really knew enough to have posed a threat at some point, it was worth the risk retrieving her, even if it meant they would have to move sooner.

It took a week’s work to find where the girl was being kept, a mix of cyber-stalking and stakeout. Ogiyevich was arrogant enough to keep her in his mansion, or rather under it, as Sebastian’s scans were able to detect a whole portion below the first basement that wasn’t registered. It was the height of presumption to think that he was untouchable to that degree.

There was something odd about the way he was treating that woman. When this kind of man had a favorite, it usually meant he liked to pretend to have a relationship with her, instead of owning her. It was a fantasy, of course, and if she stepped out of line she would be painfully remained of how tenuous her position was, how easily she could be replaced. This wasn’t what was happening there. She was kept alone in an isolated cell, all alone, and even him didn’t seem to go to her, talking about watching her through the cameras and being delighted at the possibility of making her lose her mind. It was hateful, vindictive. The only good thing to come of it was that, as far as they could tell, she wasn’t physically hurt, A silver lining, but under the circumstances, a better fate than that of other women under his control.

A ball at the mansion proved to be the perfect opportunity to gain access to the basement. Sebastian was able to find a good target that had received an invitation, a French businessman that Ogiyevich didn’t know personally, and that didn’t seem to know almost anyone else who was invited. Eva distracted him while Tommy lifted the envelope, and just like that they had a way for two of them to get in.

Louis was the right age and looked similar enough to the man he was impersonating, he wouldn’t trick anyone who had ever seen the man, but someone who had only had a description of the man wouldn’t suspect anything. The man’s wife was Norwegian, but this wasn’t the kind of event wives would be chosen as a plus one, so Eva was playing the role of the mistress.

The first chance she had, Eva left the hall to look for the basement entrance. Sebastian monitored the surveillance, Hickman helped guide her with the updated plant Sebastian created, Arabela was waiting at a lateral door, keeping the path clear for them to escape, Tommy was positioned with a rifle to provide them cover if needed, and Louis monitored the hall and kept an eye at the security movement.

The basement’s security was mostly based around the fact it was well hidden. Between Sebastian’s remote hacking and Eva’s lockpicking, in a few minutes she was inside, and then it was just a matter of finding the right cell.

Only one of them was occupied, by a woman sleeping with her back to the hallway.

“Police, I’m here to rescue you,” Eva said, starting to open the cell. “I need you to stay quiet, I have a way out of here.”

The woman turned, standing up. And Eva froze.

“Eva?” she called.

“Non posso credere,” she said, mostly to herself. “How?”

Anne-Marie ran to the bars. “How are you here? Are the others here too?”

Eva snapped out of that, they could figure out the how later, the most important thing now was getting Anne-Marie out of there. “We only have a small window to move without being found by security.”

As soon as the cell was open, Anne-Marie hugged her, desperate for the familiar contact. Eva wanted it to last forever, but they had to move.

“Anne-Marie is alive,” she said on the radio. “I have her, we need to get out of here.”

\---

They were all at the hospital, even Arabela, although she hadn’t had a chance to know Anne-Marie before. Even Dorn and Rebecca went there as soon as they heard the news. Anne-Marie’s loss was a blow to the unit, and having her back was a shock.

“I still have a couple friends in my old unit, I asked them to look into what happened with the DNA test at the morgue. One of the techs confessed, he was paid one hundred thousand euro to say there was a match. The body probably belonged to one of the girls Anne-Marie rescued,” Arabela said, after hanging up the phone.

“We should have suspected something, done the test ourselves,” Tommy complained, angrier at himself than he was at the corruption that allowed this to happen.

“We had no reason to suspect the results,” Louis pointed out.

“Now it’s too late to think about what could have been, we have to help her now,” Eva said.

That was when Anne-Marie’s mother arrived, after talking to the doctors.

“Any news?” Hickman asked.

“Physically, she’s mostly fine. Dehydrated, somewhat malnourished, showing signs of fatigue and anemia. She wasn’t… he didn’t touch her. They want to keep her for a couple of days, at least until her iron and fluids levels are back to normal. But the psychological evaluation wasn’t as positive. She was alone in that cell the entire time, they wouldn’t even bring her food while she was awake, it was complete isolation.”

“He was trying to break her,” Louis said.

“She’s stronger than that, she’ll recover,” Eva said, more a hope than a certitude.

Anne-Marie’s mother nodded. “We’ll see. But she needs time, and they won’t let her see visitors until tomorrow, so you should rest. I’ll stay here in case she needs anything.”

\---

Four months later

They had Anne-Marie’s desk ready for her weeks before she was cleared for duty. It was a way to show her that her place was always with them, and it would be there for her when she was ready for it.

During the months of Anne-Marie’s recovery, Eva was there with her. It took them time to recover the relationship they were just starting to have when Anne-Marie was taken from her, but Eva could recognize the miracle she was granted, and she was willing to have the patience necessary for Anne-Marie to recover.

Things wouldn’t go back to where they were overnight, and even though Anne-Marie was ready to go back to work now, she still wasn’t as she was before. Only time could heal her, time and the support of her friends.


End file.
